Keroberos, where is my ring?
by Ushuaia
Summary: It is Syaoran and Sakura's engagement night, and Keroberos helps prepare the dinner. But when he sees the engagement ring, he lost it! "Tsk, tsk, bad guardian..." Anyway, read to find out where the ring went to. *Completed*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers apply. I don't own CCS or any of the characters here.  
  
"Keroberos, where is my ring?"  
By Ushuaia  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
------------------------------------  
  
THE CURRENT PLOT. Syaoran had already given Sakura the ring that would promise them forever. Of course, our heroine was psyched about it and decided to celebrate it. She had invited all her special friends, even Eriol. And he didn't mind. Our story now starts in the afternoon of the eve of the dinner, with Sakura preparing for it.  
  
  
A wonderful aroma filled the room. The Kinomoto family are all busy preparing the food for tonight's dinner. But this is not just any dinner. Touya had been walking back and forth from the refrigerator, taking the ingredients out, and setting them to the table, mostly chopping them.  
  
Sakura, now aged twenty, and her father, Fujita, had been in charge of the kitchen. Sakura's cooking skills had become better, better than her brother's, which she value highly. Even as they work, Sakura pointed it out to her brother, taunting him.  
  
If only she could use the big card instead, she thought, a sinister idea popping in her head.   
  
"Sakura?" Fujita, who had stopped stirring, asked Sakura with anxiety. "I think you've mixed it quite enough."  
  
Sakura looked down on her work and was quite aghast as the mixture for her double layer chocolate cake spills all over the counter. With a weak smile, she apologized.  
  
"Hey, daydreamer! Don't poison the food now," Touya taunted, "I'm also going to eat it." But I don't mind Syaoran dying of food poisoning, either, Touya thought, a wicked grin slowly appearing on his face.  
  
Sakura continued to work until finally her father took off her apron and picked up his suitcase. "I'm going now."  
  
It was very unfortunate that he's not going to be able to be here for dinner, because he has some college students who took the night shift to teach. "Okay. But please be careful, dad. You're arthritis could be quite a scare."  
  
"Don't worry about me, kids. Now Touya," he said facing him. "Please be nice to your sister and her fiancé. Remember, this is their special night."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," with that he continued to chop. This time, very noisy.  
  
They heard the door closed and finally the car left their garage. Touya quickly took off his apron and grabbed his jacket by the rack.   
  
"HEY! Where are you going?!" Sakura demanded, following him to the door with a dripping ladle on her hand.  
  
"I'm going to meet Yukito. We have something to do before the dinner starts," he said as he put on his shoes.   
  
"But…"  
  
The door closes, leaving Sakura to do the chore alone.  
  
"How could I finish this all by myself---" Sakura stopped, then narrowed her eyes in mischief. "Oh, Keroberos!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Now, what am I going to do again?"  
  
"Just stir this mixture until it rose up a little bit, while I go to the grocery store to find the ingredients we're lacking," she explained.  
  
"What if Touya comes back? Or your father?" Keroberos pleaded. "Don't leave me here!!"  
  
"Oh, don't be a scaredy cat, Kero-chan," she said as she took her coat that was lying on the chair. "I'll be back in a giffy."  
  
"Matte! Aren't you going to bring your ring with you?"  
  
The ring? Sakura looked up at the cabinet where the ring wrapped in cloth lay idly. It was the engagement ring she had received from Syaoran a few nights back. It was so romantic. They first went to a movie, then dinner, then by the park, and that's where---  
  
"Hey," the guardian asked blandly, almost scolding, "I was asking if you're going to bring with you. Not blush."  
  
"Oh," She said as she blushed even more. "I don't want it to get lost, so I decided to leave it here for a while. I'm going to wear it when I come back."  
  
"Why are you so afraid to bring it?" Kero floated towards the ring and slowly took off the covering.   
"You act as if it is made from----HOLY COW!! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT DIAMOND!!"  
  
"KEROBEROS!!!" Sakura snatched it away before Keroberos dropped it. "That is why I don't want to bring it with me---yet." She returned the wrapping, and put it inside the cabinet above him.   
"Now, I want you to guard it for me. I'm going to wear it at dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay," he replied. But he wasn't finished. "But I want you to bring me cake when you're all done. And that miso soup. And that beef steak. And that---"  
  
"Okay, okay," she yelled by the door. "Just don't forget to stir!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…I'm stirring, I'm stirring." The guardian continued to go back to work while the door slowly closed.  
  
And he kept stirring. His hands are so sour that he can't stir anymore.  
  
"I think this is fluffy enough," then left the handle and the bowl by the counter and flew to the   
cabinet where the ring lay. "I'm just a little curious," Keroberos thought, "how did that Chinese brat managed to buy such a big and expensive…" with that he opened the cabinet door and took out the jewel. He slowly unwrapped it and lay the precious rock on his little plushie paws.   
  
Then, without warning, it fell.   
  
Keroberos was so shocked that he didn't manage to stare down to know where it is. He didn't heard it, either.  
  
Cold blood ran to his veins. "I am SO dead."  
  
With what followed like a raid, he searched every little corner of the kitchen, without destroying or moving the pots, pans or food laid on the table. Keroberos is VERY careful not to destroy anything. He knew that when things are wrecked, then something is wrong.  
  
His eyes laid on the mixture he had been stirring. Then he saw it rose up a little bit, and let out a huge bubble. Then it burst. 'Could it be…."  
  
"There's one thing to find out." Taking a spoon he took the mixture in and tastes it. "Well, it's not that bad." With that, he started eating, feeling between his teeth and tongue the rock that would be the source of his doom if he didn't retrieve it.   
  
Now he totally believed the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat---er---guardian.'  
  
The bowl was now empty, and dropped the spoon on it. Kero rubbed his full tummy and sighed happily, "well…that was filling---BURP!!"  
  
Oh GOSH!! I was so absorbed with the great taste of the mixture that I totally forgot about the ring!  
  
"I'M HOME!!"  
  
Uh-oh. In a hurry, Kero tried to find the cloth where the ring used to lay and found a pea and placed it inside. He then wrapped it crudely and threw it inside the cabinet, slamming the door shut.  
  
"Kero?"  
  
Sakura was standing beside him, and all at once, Kero felt like he wanted to disappear.   
"Hehe---you're home early."  
  
Sakura eyed him wearily. She'd been with him long enough to notice when he is hiding something.   
"Move."  
  
He did. Ever so slowly. At the same time, anticipated a great shriek.  
  
Sakura opened the door slowly. She was also anticipating that Kero had placed somekind of trap…or worse…  
  
But the cloth lay on the spot exactly where she had putted it. With that, she sighed in relief.  
  
Keroberos too.  
  
"I thought you dropped it and you got it mixed with---" She looked down and saw the empty bowl of cake mixture.  
  
Sakura looked up, glaring at Kero-chan. "I…got hungry?"  
  
"Well, at least the ring is still here. I'll probably leave it there for a while. You can go back upstairs now."  
  
"NO!!" Kero quickly said, sounding like an outburst. Sakura eyed him suspiciously, but the sun guardian stammered an excuse, "Well…I, um…like helping out for a change. This is, after all, a very special night for you, ne?"  
  
She smiled, and relief swelled in him. "Okay. Arigato, Kero-chan. I knew I could trust you."  
  
I knew I could trust you…it echoed in his head and felt a pang of guilt in his heart.  
  
But then again, he was lucky that Sakura is THAT dense.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
tsu du ku  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: This was originally made as a one-chapter story. But when I reread again sometime ago, I realized that it was too long to be read. So I divided it into two chapters. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers apply. I don't own CCS or any of the characters here.  
  
"Keroberos, where is my ring?"  
By Ushuaia  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The noises continued on, but Keroberos was happy that Sakura is happy. He could even feel Syaoran's happiness reach Sakura's room. Man, he's one lucky guy.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat your cake, Suppi?" Keroberos asked as he took a spoonful in his mouth.  
  
"No, thanks," the ever so sardonic moon guardian said as he crossed his paws across his chest and looked away from the tempting chocolate cake that Sakura had made. Sakura made the mixture again while Keroberos watched carefully in case the ring shows up again.  
  
The ring? Darn, how could I find it when everyone is down in the dining room, having fun.  
His eyes landed on Suppi, who still had his annoying stance of disagreement. Oh, how he hated when Suppi does that. Then mustering a grin, his thought continued on, 'there is only one thing to do.'  
  
In one quick swipe, he took Suppi's cake and stuffed it all inside the cat's small mouth. Suppi choked in protest, but with Keroberos help, Suppi swallowed it.  
  
The moon guardian sat still, as if waiting for the results to happen. Dammit, Suppi thought, how he hated it when Keroberos does that.  
  
Then, finally, a twinge of red band spread along his cheeks, his eyes began to water in delight, and suddenly, "CAKE!!!"  
  
"That's more like it!" Kero-chan cheered as he took another helping and slammed it into his mouth.  
  
Suppi-chan gladly accepted it.  
  
Finally, their food supply had ran out…mostly because of Suppi's sudden indulgence.  
  
"Is that all, *hick*?"  
  
Dumbfounded, Keroberos suddenly remembered his hidden talent. "Uh-oh. I forgot all about it."  
  
"Where is it! Where is it! WHERE IS IT!" Suppi had already rummaged Sakura's things, her stuff toys, books, clothes….everything.  
  
Keroberos still sat, shocked. If Suppi went downstairs, eating every food in sight, then the ring will be…."I am really SO dead."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'm so glad that you could come to Japan, Eriol-kun," Sakura smiled, putting an extra helping of miso soup on his bowl.  
  
"It's all right, Sakura-chan. I'm honored you invited me."  
  
"This is so kawaii!!" Tomoyo cheered as she videoed every scene. Most of the time, the camera never left Sakura.  
  
"As always, Daidouji," Meiling commented, "You are still strange. Why is it you always took pictures of Sakura?"  
  
"Because she is so beautiful. Always."   
  
I have to agree to that, Syaoran thought blissfully as he watched Sakura smiled to please her bestfriend. Sakura noticed Syaoran watching her and she smiled. Syaoran took her hands into his, entwining them.  
  
"This is so delicious!" Meiling said as she completely finished her bowl. Then extending it to Sakura, she asked for a second helping.  
  
"My, Meiling," said Eriol. "I didn't know you could eat as much as Keroberos and Suppi-chan."  
  
Her happy face suddenly fell into disgust. "Don't you ever compare me with that Loud Mouth (Keroberos) and Sore Eyes (Suppi). And if I ever hear you say another word comparing me and those little pests, I will forget that you are Clow Read's reincarnation."  
  
Eriol sweatdropped. "I was just teasing you a bit."  
  
"Speaking of which," Sakura said, "it's a good thing you brought Suppi along. Now, Keroberos would not be so lonely upstairs."  
  
"Didn't you brought Nakuru, too," Tomoyo asked. "Or was it Ruby Moon?"  
  
"I did. But when he saw Touya and Yukito lounging outside, he immediately went after them."  
  
"Pestering them perhaps."  
  
*nod* *nod*  
  
"Intimidating them…"  
  
*nod* *nod*  
  
"Making Touya's life hell…"  
  
*nod* *nod*  
  
Just then, there was a yell, followed by a scream. A black furry shadow passed infront of them, without noticing what it was. Then, a yellow shadow went passing them, following the trail of the black shadow.  
  
Syaoran was blinking. "What…was that?"   
  
"I think that was Suppi and Keroberos," Eriol announced, dipping his spoon on the miso soup.   
  
That's where Keroberos saw a glint on Eriol's soup.  
  
Quickly, Kero went for it. He had almost grabbed it in his furry paws when Suppi immediately blocked him and took the miso soup from Eriol.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Kero-chan tried to stop Suppi from taking even a drop of that soup. He should have known that the ring had fallen in it.  
  
"YOU CANNOT STOP ME, KERO!!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"How do you like your cake, Yuki?" Touya asked, totally ignoring what Nakuru is saying.   
  
"It's delicious, Touya. Did you made it?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Touya answered. "The kaijuu did it."  
  
"You mean Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, come on Touya," Nakura was offering him a bite from her share of cake. "One more."  
  
"Oh, please Nakuru. Why don't you stop it? I already know that you are a guy!" And with that, he tried to disengage from his deathly grip.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I'll stop hugging you." Nakuru went back on embracing him. This time, clamping onto him harder.  
  
The two continued to fight while Yukito tried to amuse himself with it. Smiling, he took another bite off the cake.  
  
He didn't notice that the diamond was in the cake Yukito swallowed, and now it will remain hidden forever in his deep and ever spacious pit that is called the stomach.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Owari  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: What a cheesy ending! I was trying to make the ending rather dramatic, but I just let myself go with the flow of the story, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I hope this ending did the 'dramatic' trick I was hoping it to be. 


End file.
